


Daryl and I

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Intimacy, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Sexual Content, Smut, Songfic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Daryl and I.<br/>"How are you?" I ask.<br/>"I'm alright, I would ask how you are but you seem to be doing great."<br/>"Not great, but I'm doing good."<br/>"So Colorado, that's what you left me for?"<br/>Ouch he went strait to the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl and I

**Author's Note:**

> No ZA  
> I do not own anything from The Walking Dead  
> Carol's point of view from Lady Gaga's You and I.

I get out of my rental car, the smell of cow shit hits my nose.  
I walk towards the old house I used to call home. I grew up in this small town with more farms then the town, I was told growing up in this town you never get out, I broke that tradition. I knew I had to get out at the age of sixteen. Everybody knew everything about everyone, if someone started dating someone everyone knew. We had three schools, one doctor, one market, two bars, a tiny police station, post office, K-mart, one motel and a gas station. I worked at the local post office, I hated it. The day I left was the day I turned twenty two, I had to find myself. Its been a long time since I came around. I got a call from my mother telling me my grandpa died that I needed to come home for the funeral. That's the reason I'm here if it weren't for the death I wouldn't have stepped foot in this town again. I walk up to the door and knock a few times. I wait for someone to answer. I take a look around the neighborhood to see the same houses, trees and people.  
The door opens, my moms face looking into mine. I've always been told I've looked like her since I was young, from her long auburn curls to her smile. I never knew how much I really resemble her till I see her.  
"Carol, your home!" She says wrapping her arms around me.  
I really did miss her hugs.  
She takes me inside to get cooled off from the summer heat.  
Georgia never failed at breaking the heat scales.  
"I love the hair cut, the curls really complement your face. The black dress you have on is gorgeous, those black heels you have to go with it, it finishes the look." Mom was always great with complements.  
"Thanks mom. You look good too."  
"You know me, always taking care of my skin and hair." She primps herself.  
I look around the house to see the same hanging pictures on the wall.  
"So, how's Colorado? You seem to be doing well with those kind of clothes." Mom asks.  
"It's good, I've been busy with work. It's not as hot as it is here."  
"Have you gone into town? They rebuilt the post office."  
"Yeah I drove through, I didn't really look around."  
"They did a really nice job."  
Here we go with the small talk, I hate small talk I always have.  
"Did you bring one if the cute dresses you wear? Grandpa loved seeing you look nice."  
"I did. How did it happen?" I was gonna ask sooner or later.  
"His kidneys, he hasn't been doing good for a couple years. He's not suffering anymore." She grabs her cross necklace she has worn since I was a child.  
I smile a weak smile. Grandpa was a great man, always honest. He never told a lie. He used to be a cop in our town, he retired when I was born he told my mom he wanted to see me grow up. He did.  
"Carol, you should take a look at the post office."  
She's trying to get me out of the house. Either it's because she wants me really to see the post office or she doesn't want me here when someone arrives. Probably my older brother Brad, we haven't really liked each other since the day he hit my mom. I told him never to talk to me again.  
"I'll go and check it out." I say getting up from the couch.  
"Take your time too. You haven't been here for a while."  
I nod my head. Yup brads coming.  
I walk outside to my rental car and head to town to see this new post office.  
I drive by the new post office to see the new and improved one. I have to admit it looks nice for being in such an old town. I drive slowly down the street and my eyes make contact with the bar called Arrow Shots.  
I used to go there when I turned twenty one. I knew everyone in there. I knew the owners. I was really close to them too. I used to date the younger brother Daryl. My mind goes back to Daryl and I. We used to spend a lot of time together. He was my first real love if that's what you would call it. I loved him a lot, and I know he loved me too. I had to leave before anything got to serious. I told him I wanted to leave Georgia but he always told me to stay with him. The day I left I gave him a kiss goodbye and I told him I loved him. I left before he could answer.  
I turn my head to the detection to the house then back to the bar.  
You don't need to go in there, just go home. Your going to get feelings for him again.  
"Daryl might be married." I say out loud to myself.  
Or he could be desperately in love with you.  
"He couldn't love me after what I did. I left him. He would never love me."  
Just go home.  
"A drink won't hurt nothing."  
I drive to the bar and park in the front. I get out of the car and walk inside the doors. Music fills the room with people scattered everywhere. I walk towards a table next to the pool tables. The sound of my heels clicking on the wood floors.  
I take a seat and wait for one if the waiter girls to ask for my drink of choice.  
I may be over dressed but I feel like If I were to see anybody I knew I would at least look nice.  
A very pretty blonde walks up to my table.  
"What can I get you?" She asks.  
"May I get a sex on a beach."  
Maybe I can forget that I'm even in this town. She walks away to start the drink. It takes me a lot of liquor to forget where I am, that was the thing about growing up in this town you get bored you drink, a special occasion you drink, you breakup with someone you drink. It's a vicious circle.  
The blonde comes back with my drink.  
"Thank you."  
"Let me know if you want more." She walks away to see the others around the bar.  
I take a swig of my drink, it's exactly what I needed.  
I know I shouldn't be here, I know if Daryl or Merle saw me here they would probably kick me out. I begin to chug my drink so I could get out of here faster. Once I finish I get up to hand the blonde the money I owe.  
As I walk to the bar the back door swings open, a very tanned leather covered Merle walks in. I take my money out and place it onto the bar.  
I turn around towards the front to get the hell out of here. When I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.  
"What's your rush baby? Why don't let big ol' Merle buy you a drink."  
Is he serous? I shake my head.  
"No thank you, I'm fine."  
"Listen here sugar, I ain't never seen a woman from this town dressed like that, I know you're not from here but baby, I'm going to buy you a drink."  
He didn't recognize my voice?  
I turn around and finally take a good look at him. He looks good for his age. His hair remaining short all this time, he was an army man through and through. His eye bulge when he get a look at me.  
"Carol?" He says with a hint of shock.  
"Hi Merle."  
"Your back in town for the funeral, I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great man. You wait until Daryl finds out your back he'll-"  
"Please don't tell him, I wouldn't want him to-"  
"To late sugar, he's already here."  
I turn to see Daryl pulling up on his motorcycle. My heart dropped to my stomach. Daryl looked the same except he was more tanned, had really big muscles, his hair was longer and darker.  
I get this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach that I can't explain.  
I turn around to look at Merle. He has a sneer on his face. The son of a bitch he kept me here on purpose.  
Daryl walks threw the front door and waves to the blonde.  
"How's it going Daryl?" She asks.  
"I'm here." He answers.  
I walk towards the women's bathroom to hide. I lose my balance when my heel falls off and I stumble into Merle's arms. My high heel stuck in a crack on the floor.  
"Whoa sugar."  
"Is she okay?" Daryl asks.  
Shit he saw me. It's okay Carol, he probably forgot all about you.  
Merle holds me from my shoulders.  
"I got your heel miss, you know it's bad luck to step on a crack." Daryl says behind me.  
Merle gives me a wink, my stomach doing summersaults.  
I slowly turn to see my heel in Daryl's hand. I grab it and put it on.  
"Thank you." I say weakly.  
"No problem, I don't like to see a lady in trouble even if its from losing her shoe."  
"Daryl, your not gonna believe who's back." Merle says with a hint of a smile in his voice.  
"Who?" Daryl asks.  
I finally turn so Daryl can see my face. I look into his beautiful calm blue eyes.  
Daryl takes a step back from Merle and I when he recognizes me.  
"Carol?" He says his voice calmer then I thought it would be. "Your back, it's been a long time." He says sounding happy.  
Why's he happy to see me?  
I nod my head and give him a smile.  
"Been a long time but I'm back in town."  
"I heard your grandpa passed, I'm sorry. I really liked him."  
"Yeah, he was great."  
"So how long you hear?"  
"Yeah sugar, where did you run off too?"  
"Shut up Merle." Daryl says voice full of anger.  
"I'm not sure how long I'll be here. I'm gonna stay with mom till she can function right without her dad." I let out a sigh. "I moved to Colorado." I look into Daryl's eyes to see a hint of pain. The knot in my stomach pulls tighter.  
"No shit? What part?" Merle asks.  
"Denver. I got a great job there and I also have a vacation house in the mountains." You probably told them to much.  
"I can tell you got a good job by your clothes, I can't see you living in the mountains." Merle says.  
"I love it up there."  
Merle claps his hand on Daryl's back. "I better get to work. It was nice seeing you Carol. I'll be at the funeral to show my respects." Merle walks into the kitchen.  
It's just Daryl and I.  
"How are you?" I ask.  
"I'm alright, I would ask how you are but you seem to be doing great."  
"Not great, but I'm doing good."  
"So Colorado, that's what you left me for?"  
Ouch he went strait to the point. Just let him know everything Carol you hurt him enough.  
"I needed to leave Georgia, I always told you that. I didn't want to leave you but I knew you would always tell me to stay with you. I tried to do as you asked but my life wasn't going anywhere here, I thought about taking you with me but I knew you wouldn't leave your brother."  
"You didn't even give me a chance to answer you, why?"  
"If I would have let you answer I-"  
"Hey Daryl." A girl with brown hair says. Stupid bitch interrupting me.  
"Mandy, I was having a conversation with an old friend."  
"It looked done to me." Mandy said flipping her hair back and giving me a look.  
I don't know who this woman is but she is plain out rude.  
"I'm going to go Daryl, I'll see you at the funeral."  
I walk to the front door and outside on the smokers patio. I get to the rental car when I feel and gentle hand on my shoulder.  
"Carol, I'm sorry about how she treated you. That's Mandy my girlfriend."  
Girlfriend? Snap out of it, what's wrong with you?  
"It's fine, I think I deserved it."  
"You don't deserve to be treated wrong."  
His words hit me right in my face.  
I take my keys out of my purse and unlock the car.  
"So this is your car? It's nice."  
"It's a rental, I wouldn't own something this nice."  
"Why not, everyone deserves something nice."  
I know, that's why this time I'm not leaving without you.  
I look into his eyes. He smiles his sweet smile.  
"I better go, mom will be wondering where I am."  
I get inside the car and turn it on. Daryl waves to me as I'm backing up, I give him a smile and I'm off towards home. No, moms house.  
Once I arrive I see a truck in the driveway, Brads still here.  
I think about getting a hotel cause I know he's going to be staying at the house. I park the car anyway. I wait and sit in the car.  
My mind goes back to when Daryl and I were together. He treated me right, he was always supportive he never laughed at me unless I joked around. He and his brother bought the bar before we dated. I've always like Daryl the first day I saw him at the come and go mart I knew I wanted to be with him, I was a few years younger so I didn't think he would give me the time of day.  
I went to the bar on my twenty first birthday I was alone so I decided I needed to drink. I went out with a red top and black skirt that ended before my knees, high heels that made my legs look like Jessica rabbit and lipstick to top it off. I felt sexy. When I walked into his bar they had loud rock n' roll playing, not my type of music but it would have to do. I ordered a drink from Merle, he was very excited to see me there.  
"Finally turned twenty one, this ones on the house." He said pouring me a rum and coke.  
I felt so lonely that night until Daryl showed up.  
He came up to me after cleaning off the tables.  
"Why do you look so sad, it's your birthday your supposed to be happy."  
"I'm not, my family got angry with me because I said I wanted to drink for my birthday. They don't believe in any of that so they told me if I did, I was going to be alone."  
"Your not alone, I'm here." He said his arms going out as if he was trying to give me a hug.  
I smiled a shy smile.  
"We need to give you a little more to drink, let's see you loosen up." He said jumping behind the bar and grabbing a glass. He made a colorful drink and handed it to me.  
"You look like you might enjoy the girly drinks."  
I take a sip the taste was amazing it tasted fruity and like liquor at the same time but the liquor wasn't as strong.  
"This is good, what would you call this?"  
"Sex on the beach."  
I finished the drink off and ask for another one. He made me two more after that.  
I knew the drinks finally hit me when I lost my balance while I was sitting on the chair.  
"Okay I'm cutting you off, I don't need you throwing up on the floor."  
"Daryl, I thought I told this girl to get lost three hours ago." Merle says with a chuckle.  
"Shut up Merle, she's going to be staying here for a while. I'll give her a ride home."  
"No, if my parents see me like this they'll kill me."  
"Uh." Daryl said looking towards Merle.  
"Don't look at me baby brother if she goes anywhere she'll have to stay here we ain't got no room in our house."  
"What about the basement?"  
They turn and looked at me with curiosity in their eyes.  
I sat there with my hands in my lap waiting patiently. I didn't care where I went as long as I wasn't at home.  
"I'll get blankets and the cot from home. She can sleep downstairs here. Listen sugar, Daryl can stay here with you tonight we have a tv and a couch downstairs. The cot isn't comfortable so Daryl will sleep on it. We have an hour and a half till we close the bar, so play some pool or something."  
Merle walked into the kitchen where the back door is.  
After Daryl and Merle closed the bar Merle brought the cot inside while Daryl carried the pillows and blankets. I followed them downstairs which was threw the "janitors closet" and helped then set everything up.  
"So this will be home for tonight. What do you think?" Daryl asks. His smile wide and his arms wide open.  
"It's great, I think I'm going to enjoy it here."  
"You guys can have a few more drinks if you like, it's still your birthday sugar."  
"Thanks Merle." I said with a smile.  
"Okay, I'm gonna get going. Have a good night, sleep well. Don't do anything I wouldn't."  
"Get out of here." Daryl shouts.  
Merle walked up the stairs laughing and out the bar.  
Daryl looked at me. "So it's still your birthday, you want to drink more?"  
"Sure."  
We walked up the stairs and back into the bar.  
Daryl and I drank more then we expected, the next thing I knew Daryl and I were making out. He tasted like whiskey when I kissed him. I never felt so alive until that moment.  
A knock on my window pulls me out of my memory.  
It's my mom.  
"Carol what are you doing out here, you know you can come in."  
"Is he still here?"  
"Your brother?"  
A question with a question, oh how I love it.  
"Yes, Is Brad still here?"  
"of course."  
"Then I'll stay at the motel, I'm not staying in the house with that disgusting thing."  
"Carol."  
I never knew how she could forgive him for hitting her.  
"I see you tomorrow, love you."  
I start the car and drive off. I should have enough money for a hotel.  
I drive back into town the only motel we have is next door to the bar.  
I park the car next to the hotel. I get out so I can get a room.  
"Carol, what are you doing?" I hear Merle say.  
I turn to see Merle standing on the smoking patio.  
"I'm getting myself a room, I can't stay in that house. Not with my brother there."  
I knew Merle knew about what happened, everyone knew.  
He nods his head.  
"Listen sugar." He leaves the patio and walks towards me. "You know you don't need to get a hotel, all you need to do is ask me for the basement in the bar. It's always open for you."  
"Merle I couldn't do something like that."  
"You did it before, what's the difference?"  
"I'll pay to stay for a few days."  
"No, it's free. Your a friend."  
How could he still consider me a friend. After what I did to Daryl?  
"Merle." I sigh. I know he won't take no for an answer.  
"Pop the trunk, I'll take your bag."  
"Bags." I correct.  
I pop the trunk open, Merle grabs my bags and heads to the backdoor.  
"Damn girl, what do you have in here?"  
"Just my everyday stuff." Don't even bring it up. Carol stop. "So Merle, Daryl has a girlfriend good for him." Your an idiot, you brought it up.  
"No, she's a whore. He needs somebody better then that skank."  
"Does he know she's like that?"  
"He thought he could "change her" stupid bitch wants nothing but money and dick, stupid flappy pussy lipped bitch."  
I let out a laugh.  
"I'm sorry, that sounded so gross but hilarious."  
We walk inside the kitchen and into the janitors closet. We walk downstairs. It looks exactly the same.  
"You don't mind if you sleep on the couch right?"  
"Of course I don't Merle, I love this couch."  
The toilet in the basement flushes. Daryl comes out after, his hands in a paper towel.  
"What the? Merle what's going on?"  
"Carol needed a place to stay her brother was at her moms house, so she was gonna get a shitty room next door but I just told her she's staying here."  
Daryl looks from Merle to me. His calm stare on me giving me the weird warm feeling in my lower tummy.  
"Okay, do you need anything else besides pillows and blankets?" Daryl asks.  
You, I'd give anything again to be your baby doll. I say inside my head.  
"No, I'm good." I answer.  
Merle and Daryl smile.  
"Just like old times. This reminds me of your twenty first birthday."  
"Yeah, I remember."  
I look down at my heels. Trying to keep my eyes away from Daryl, I look up to see Daryl watching me.  
We ended up down stairs our make out session turning hot and heavy.  
He sat down on the couch and patted his lap so I could sit. I sat down then I realized I was beginning to sober up at that point that I knew I shouldn't be doing what I was doing. I got up off his lap and I stood there like an idiot.  
"Sit back down where you belong." In the corner of his bar. "Leave your high heels on. Sit back down on the couch." That was where we made love the first time. My first sexual encounter with a man.  
"There's something." I sighed and smiled. "Something about this place. Something about these lonely nights and my lips stick on your face." I cleaned off the lipstick on his cheeks and lips. "Something, something about my cool redneck guy." Daryl laughed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and his face in my neck. "There's something about, baby you and I." I gave him a few kisses on his forehead before falling asleep.  
I came back to the basement with Merle and Daryl. Why was my mind going back to my time with Daryl?  
"You okay, you seem kinda freaked out?" Merle says.  
I nod my head and try everything to get my mind away from those many years ago.  
"You sure?" Daryl asks getting closer to me but keeping his distance.  
No, I'm not okay. All I can think about is my first time with you. The day I fell in love with you. All these memories keep playing in my head, why can't they just stop?  
I take a step towards the couch we once slept on. I take a seat on the couch and let out a shaky breath.  
"Carol?" Daryl says the sound of curiosity in his voice.  
"I'm fine." I lie. My voice quieter then before.  
"I'll go close the bar and get the pillow and blankets." Merle says walking towards the stairs. He leaves Daryl and I alone, again.  
"You sure your okay?"  
I nod but don't mean it. I take off my heels and open up my bag to grab my pajamas.  
Daryl takes a seat on the next cushion on the couch.  
Once I finally grab my pjs I head to the bathroom to change. I change my clothes and look at myself in the mirror.  
It was two years since I let Daryl go. I was in Colorado trying to get my life together but I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll everything reminded me of him. It felt like a truck drove threw my heart.  
I splash water on my face to get my makeup off and trying to snap out of this funk I'm in.  
"So you have someone special back in Colorado?" Daryl asks.  
I thought he would have went up stairs to help his brother.  
"No. I'm not seeing anyone." I answer sounding sad.  
"Why not? You look amazing."  
"I guess the guys there don't think so."  
"They're crazy." He answers sounding sincere.  
My face heats up and my tummy fills with butterflies.  
I finally get my face clean from makeup. I walk out of the bathroom to see Daryl and his eyes on me.  
"In Denver I look like this most of the time, I rarely wear makeup there. That's probably the reason I don't have a guy there. I'm not very pretty."  
"Shut up. You look twice as beautiful as you do without makeup."  
My face flushes.  
"Are you blushing Ms. Evans?" Daryl says with a hint of playfulness.  
"I am Mr. Dixon, could you blame me?"  
He winks at me.  
I haven't seen this side of Daryl since the night of my birthday. After I woke up from my nap he sang me "A heart of gold" with no clothes on. I couldn't stop laughing he sang and danced for another ten minutes. After, we made love a second time.  
"Was I not what you were looking for?" Daryl asks with his voice sounding sad.  
"It wasn't like that. You meant everything to me."  
"Then why did you leave?"  
"I told you, I needed out of this town."  
"We were together for a year, the day you left was the day after your twenty second birthday. I thought."  
He stops and shakes his head.  
"What?" I ask quietly.  
"You told me out first night that 'there was something about this place, something about lonely nights and your lipstick on my face. Something about your cool redneck guy. There was something about baby you and I.' That's what you said."  
"I loved you. I had to leave before you said anything because if you would have told me you loved me too I would have stayed. I wanted to live my life and do something for myself. Daryl I never stopped loving you just cause I left."  
Daryl gets up from the couch and stares into my eyes. Usually I'm fine with Daryl, I'm okay when he gets close but this time I actually feel uneasy.  
"I loved you, you were gone for so long I decided to forget. Seeing you here again, I'm getting feelings again but I know I shouldn't cause I know in going to lose you again."  
"You could come with me."  
"And do what? Stay in your house alone. That's not me. Besides I already have a girlfriend."  
"Merle told me all about her, she's a real catch Daryl, good job." My sarcasm comes out thick as a blanket.  
"She at least stayed with me."  
"Cause of your money."  
"Fuck you! You left me for a state, you left me for a chance. I loved you."  
His words tear me from the core.  
He walks up the stairs and slams the door. I'm alone again.  
I will not cry, I will not shed another tear.  
I sit down on the couch and lay my head in my hands.  
Tonight doesn't seem to be going my way.  
I lay down on the couch and wait.  
I close my eyes and wait.  
I wake up from the sound of the stairs creaking. I turn to see Daryl carrying the pillow and blanket in his muscular arms.  
"I realized Merle didn't bring them down for you, I was counting the money in the office when I saw the blanket and pillow on the bar. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's fine." I look down at my bare feet. The red toe nail polish looking maroon in the dark lighting.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He says placing the blanket and pillow on the couch.  
"Never apologize for that, I hurt you. It only makes sense for you to do the same to me."  
"Stop. You didn't deserve it."  
"Come on Daryl, tell me how good it felt to let me have it."  
"I felt bad. I know I made you cry." He looks down at his shoes and kicks the ground.  
"You didn't. I don't cry very much anymore. It's very rare. So you can scream and shout at me all you want, I won't cry."  
He shook his head. He sits down next to me. His arms resting on his lap. I look at his tanned skinned arms and look on his right wrist a tiny heart tattoo that wasn't there all those years ago.  
"A heart? When did you get this?" I ask touching his wrist. I trace the tattoo with my finger.  
"I got it after you left, I got it for you." He looks into my eyes. Tears forming.  
"Hey." I scoot closer to him, I place my hand on his scratchy face. I rub my thumb against his stubble. The feel of him on my hand gives me the warm feeling in my tummy again.  
"I got a small one too. For you."  
His glassy eyes shine with happiness.  
"Let me see."  
I stand and pull down my pants to the top of my pelvis. I show him the little arrow I got tattooed on me in reminder of him.  
"Why would you put it there?"  
I roll my eyes. He lets out a giggle.  
"Welcome back to Georgia. Did you miss it?"  
I shake my head.  
"I only missed you. Everyday."  
"Liar."  
"I did. I cried for so long. I loved you with all my heart."  
"What about now?"  
I look into his eyes. I can see the same thing I feel inside.  
"I still love you."  
His eyes tear up once again but this time tears fall.  
"I love you Carol, I always have. I always will."  
I use my thumb to wipe away the tears on his cheek.  
Our heads coming closer together, Daryl breathing in the same air as me. Our lips centimeters apart.  
Daryl's hands moving to touch my hip and my hair.  
The electricity from him and his want mingling with mine.  
Finally our lips touch for the first time in years.  
As soon as our lips touch I pull back.  
"You have a girlfriend, we shouldn't be doing this."  
"I know, it's just." He goes quiet.  
"What?"  
"It's you, you were my one love. This one now I've only been dating her for weeks. I know it won't last."  
"It's still wrong."  
"Can we just forget about her. Lets pretend it's your twenty first again."  
"That would be a trick."  
"Where I stayed with you and I was the only guy you slept with."  
"I never got with any of the guys from Colorado because I knew they weren't you."  
I look over to him sitting on the couch and I couldn't imagine never being with him, I didn't want to.  
"I'd rather die then be without you and I."  
Daryl stops talking and stares at me.  
He reaches over and kisses me again, the passion flowing off him like waves.  
We release each others lips.  
"There's something about the chase." He says with the hint of mischief in his voice.  
"Six whole years." I say.  
How did I live six years without him?  
He nods his head then grabs me by my hips so I could straddle him. Once I'm on his lap he doesn't attack my lips with his, he rests his forehead on mine and lets a shaky breath out.  
He moves his face to my neck were he begins kissing and licking.  
I let out a soft moan from my lips.  
He places his lips over mine then kisses me. Both his hands on my hips.  
I decide to start moving my hips over him, this should be great for the both of us.  
His breathing begins to increase, his fingers digging into my hips. I continue to kiss him passionately while grinding on top of him.  
He groans inside his throat.  
I move my hands down to his pants and start to unbutton and unzip. He moves his fingers to the top of my pj pants and pulls down slowly.  
The butterflies in my tummy feel like their on fire and going crazy.  
I try to get him to move so I can pull down his pants but he doesn't budge.  
He moves his hand inside my pants, he moves my panties to the side and finds my little bud he was looking for. He begins to rub softly with his thumb. His other fingers playing with my slit.  
My breath begins to pick up, I let a soft sigh out of my mouth. He kisses my chin then my cheek.  
His thumb beginning to move faster.  
"Did you do this in Colorado when you would think of me?" He asks his voice full of lust.  
I nod my head and let out a shaky breath trying to speak.  
"Yes." I finally say out of breath.  
His thumb moving faster and faster, he finally slips a finger inside.  
I let out a whimper.  
I can't just have him do this to me without him getting any pleasure. I move my hand down to the hard bulge in his pants. He lets out a hiss.  
He puts a second finger inside stretching me a little.  
"Daryl." I say quietly.  
I hate to beg, I will start if he doesn't let me touch him too.  
He picks up his hips where I get to tear down his pants. He still goes commando I see. His hard cock hitting his stomach and looking at me for pleasure.  
I put him in my hand, the warmth of him filling my hand. He's bigger then other men, I wouldn't really know about other guys since I've only been with him.  
I move my hand up and down slowly at first then I pick up the pace to match what he's doing with his fingers inside if me.  
"Daryl... Please." I beg. My sensitive nub screaming for release.  
"I got you baby, just let go." He whispers in my ear out if breath.  
His thumb moves to a very sensitive spot on my swollen nub. I let out a cry.  
"Right there." I cry again my voice sounding different to me.  
He rubs his thumb faster on the spot that will be my release.  
"Daryl." I let out a loud moan. My body going numb the feeling of my release consuming my body.  
He continues to rub during my release, the feeling making me crazy.  
Daryl kisses my lips softly. My release still shaking me but subsiding.  
He keeps his fingers inside me, he slips a third one in the stretch giving a burning feeling. It's not to painful, I just let him play with me.  
I open my eyes and look into his face.  
His eyes starring into my soul. He gives me a smile.  
"Your so beautiful." He says lust filling his voice.  
"It's my turn." I say. I try moving down, he shakes his head.  
"I want to finish inside you. I want to feel you."  
The three fingers inside me moving slowly in and out.  
I nod my head, the feeling to good.  
"Baby, I need you." I moan.  
Daryl takes out his fingers with a squishy noise following. He sticks his fingers in his mouth.  
I don't know if I should be disgusted or turned on? Both hitting me.  
"You taste fucking delicious."  
Okay, that's sexy as hell. I think.  
He tears my pjs pants and panties off of my legs in three easy and fast moves.  
I take my top off leaving my black bra the only thing I have on.  
I move my hands quickly to Daryl's black shirt, I pull up. He helps me take off his shirt. After he moved his hands behind me to my bra and in a quick two flicks my bra is off.  
His lips move to my nipple he put it inside his mouth sucking on what he can. I wasn't blessed with big boobs, I've always been embarrassed until this moment.  
"Your perfect." He says in between switching with the other breast. As if he heard my thought.  
His stubble tickling under my breast.  
He releases my nipple and gives me a lustful kiss probing his tongue into my mouth.  
He lifts me up by my under arms, inching me closer and closer to being filled by him.  
The tip of his cock pushing into my slit. He stops.  
"I love you Carol." He says his love clear in his voice.  
"I love you too Daryl." I answer.  
Daryl pushes me down slowly onto his long throbbing cock. Slowly he fills me up to the breaking point.  
We let out a low moan together.  
He kisses me once more before he moves his hips. The feeling sending me out of this world.  
The feeling only for the two of us.  
I meet his every thrust with my own.  
Daryl holds on to me and lays me on the couch, Daryl on top of me.  
He starts thrusting faster the sound of our connected bodies hitting.  
"You feel so good baby." He says.  
He rolled his hips when he hits something inside me that feels so good.  
I let out a loud cry. "Right there. Daryl." I grab onto his hair with one hand and the other I dig my nails into his back.  
"Right here. That's your spot?" He thrusts faster. Our skin clapping, sweat pouring off our bodies.  
"Daryl." I cry. My release so close I can't even handle the build.  
"Let go baby, let go with me." He kisses my lips. "I missed you so much."  
I let out a whimper, my release leaves me breathless. My body tightening up my legs shaking from the power of the release.  
Daryl sticks his head in my neck and lets out a manly groan. He empties himself inside me.  
He kisses my neck softly. Our hearts slowing down from the amazing loving we just had.  
He rests his head on my chest listening to my heart.  
"There something about knowing when it's right." I say quietly.  
He moves his head up his chin on my chest. "Baby there's something about you and I." I say.  
His eyes say everything when I look into them.  
"Whats gonna happen after you realize you have to leave?"  
I didn't want to go, not without him.  
"This time I'm not leaving without you." I answer.  
He smiles and kisses me softly.  
"I think I'll be okay with that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I tried something different.


End file.
